Fairy Tail Messenger
by LolliXDD
Summary: It's basically like MSN but in Fairy Tail Style XDD.  Sorry, horrible summery X


**Woow, this is pretty long…**

**Hey guys this is my first Farytail Fanfic so please go easy on me. **

**I don't own FairyTail or any of the characters, last time I asked, I got kicked out (jks)**

FairyTail Messenger

40/65 people online

Group Chat

_Flamehead_idiotNatsu join the Group Chat_

_~Nicniceluucy16~ joins the Group Chat_

_Frozenstripper join the Group Chat_

_Erza_Scarlet join the Group Chat_

_Windygurl222 join the Group Chat_

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said**: Heey everyone XD

**Windygurl222 said:** Hey Lucy sup?

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** nm u?

**Windygurl222 said:** Same here

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** I'm Boored!

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** Then Do something!

**Frozenstripper said:** Haha yeah u idiot!

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** Not helping Gray n besides wats with ur name on MSN? Dats something Natsu would call u :/

**Frozenstripper said:** O_O WTF! Who change my name? Now everyone will start calling me Frozenstripper not Gray X((

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** HAHA! LOL! Sucks 2 b u: P

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** BAKA! No one will call u dat Gray, it's not like u change ur name for real n u can change it back 2 ur original name.

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** AWW! But I like dat name, I pick dat out for him =(

**Frozenstripper said:m **SO UR DA ONE WHO CHANGE MY NAME!

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** Yupp XDD I hack in ur account

**Frosenstripper said:** eh?

**Windygurl222 said:** O_O!

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** WoW Natsu, n I thought ur an idiot but dats a pretty smart thing u did

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** Hehe tnks Lucy…..HEEY!

**Frozenstripper said:** Ur so slow n I can't believe u hack on my account -_-"

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** Whatever Frozenstripper :P at least I don't strip a lot like u n it wasn't dat hard to hack ur account, I just saw u going 2 da washroom while ur laptop is signed in ur Msn so I change ur name into Frozenstripper.

**Frozenstripper said:** Oh… n I thought u were actually a smart person, I thought u hack my password or something but dats not wat I call "hacking" at all.

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said**: Tsk, tsk what a shame…

**Windygurl222 said:** yup too bad…

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** What da hell ur siding him for?

~**Niceniceluucy16~ said**: Bcause its da truth!

**Frozenstripper said:** HAHA! NOW it sucks 2 b u: P

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** Shut up! N stop copying me Frozenstripper!

**Frozenstripper said:** Stopp calling me dat u Flamebrain!

**Flamehead_idiotNastu said:** Fine then umm….wat about Stripperboy!

**Frozenstripper said:** No!

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** Oh! Stripman

**Frozenstripper said:** NOO!

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** I'm-a-stripper-n-u-know-it XDD

**Frozenstripper said:** WTF? NO! u just copy dat 2 some song

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** Stripperprostitute

**Frozenstripper said:** WHAT DA HELL! Do I look like a prostitute to u?

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said**: Yupp stripper =)

**Frozenstripper said:** Wat about I call u stupid bastard instead?

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said**: Wat did u call me Frozenstripper?

**Frozenstripper said:** U heard me u stupid bastard!

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said**: LMAOO dis is da first time they start fighting without using their fists .

**Windygurl222 said:** So truee dats bcause were chatting on MSN

**Erza_Scarlet said**: R those two fighting?

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** uh oh their dead

**Windygurl222 said:** AYEE!

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** o_O Happy?

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** NOO! Were not fighting right Gray

**Frozenstripper said:** Yaa were friends XD

**Erza_Scarlet said:** Good, bcause I'll personally slice u guys into half if ur not

**Windygurl222 said:** *sweatdrop*

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** -_-""" chi…

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** Anyway, where were u Erza? U missed quite a chat here

**Erza_Scarlet said:** Srry I had something 2 deal with which is by da way, I have to go byee!

_Erza_Scarlet is no longer online_

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said: **She ditch us TT_TT

**Windygurl222 said:** it's ok she's probably too busy

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** Is she gone?

**Frozenstripper said:** No shit Sherlock

**Flame head_idiotNatsu said:** My name is not Sherlock :/

**Frozenstripper said:** Geez, ur so stupid

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** At least I'm not a prostitute like u :P

**Frozenstripper said:** I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** There they go again…

**Windygurl222 said:** Gray ur stripping again

**Frozenstripper said**: AHH! My clothes!

**Windygurl222 said:** LOOOOOL! It works! Even in MSN .

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** nice thinkin Wendy

**Frozenstripper said:** Seriously where's my clothes?

**Windygurl222 said:** -_-"

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** Really Gray…..

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** PROSTITUTEE! XD

**Frozenstripper said:** SHUT UP! N stop calling me dat!

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** by the way Natsu, did Gray hack ur account too

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** Nope wat makes u say dat? I pick dat name since Gray calls me dat a lot n also since I don't know wat other name to choose.

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** o_O!

**Frozenstripper said:** Such an idiot….

**~Niceniceluucy16~ said:** YUP

**Windygurl222 said:** Agreed

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** HEEY! I'm here u know

_Frozenstripper is no longer online_

_~Niceniceluucy16~ is no longer online_

_Windygurl222 is no longer online_

**Flamehead_idiotNatsu said:** WTF! Don't ditch me!

Hey!

H-E-L-L-O?...

Tsk fine, b dat way XP

_Flamehead_idiotNatsu is no longer online_

**LOL I feel sorry for Natsu I think I went a little too hard on him…TT_TT**

**Oh well, I might make another one so stick around.**

**And plzz review (No rude comments plzz)**

**SEE YA XD**


End file.
